This invention relates generally to carrying and storage cases, and more particularly, to a carrying and storage case fabricated from relatively inexpensive material, such as cardboard or the like, that is quite strong and rugged and yet is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
When audio visual aids are used in the classroom, it is desirable to provide a case for storing and transporting the instructional material. Preferably, such a case should be relatively rugged, since it is designed for classroom use, and relatively inexpensive. In addition, the case should be designed to make it interesting to grade school children.